


Wrapping Presents

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: University Senpai Sesshomaru, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Sesshomaru-san, it seems, can't wrap presents.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 3





	Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A can’t wrap gifts to save their life. Character B is their neighbor and can help.
> 
> Word Count: 402 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Takes place in "Blue Eyes in the Rain" storyverse during the December when Kagome is tutored by Sesshomaru for her university exam. Story found on Dokuga: http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/9831/1

It was nearing Christmas when Kagome noticed the copious amounts of wrapping paper littered around Sesshomaru-san’s studio. He was normally extremely neat, so the sight was a little surprising. 

Perhaps, she’d ask Rin about it later. 

“Oh, nii-san? He can’t wrap a gift at all. I always tell him to just put it in a gift bag, but he’s determined to succeed.” Rin told her when she was asked about it the next day at school. 

Curious, and wanting to see if he would accept her help, she decided to broach the subject with him at one of their upcoming study sessions. 

When she did indeed ask, she was amazed when his eyes widened and a faint, barely noticeable, tint of red covered his cheeks. 

And Kagome knew she just had to help him. 

Pushing aside her study materials, and gently urging Sesshomaru-san to do the same with his, she pointed to the wrapping paper in the corner of his too small studio. 

“I can teach you?” She asked, her bright, bold, beautiful eyes hopeful that he would be interested. 

Sesshomaru, unable to say no, merely nodded and got the wrapping paper and gift. 

It took a few tries, and nearly an hour, before Kagome shook her head and leaned back away from Sesshomaru-san shaking her head in disbelief. Rin had told her Sesshomaru struggled with this simple task, but she had thought that he could learn it. 

Well, she now could say that there were some things he apparently couldn’t succeed at. 

“Perhaps I should wrap it for you?” She asked after a glance at the clock revealed she really should be going home soon. 

Sesshomaru, too embarrassed by his failure, simply pushed the gift towards her in acquiescence. 

With a grin, Kagome wrapped the present, and a few more, that Sesshomaru had set out, before she departed for home. 

A few weeks later, when Rin told her that the family had been quiet surprised by Sesshomaru’s apparent ability to perfectly wrap gifts, Kagome had to stifle laughter. 

And when she arrived at his apartment for her final tutoring session, she couldn’t help but ask him if his wrapped gifts were received well by his family. 

In his haste to avoid further embarrassment, Sesshomaru missed the softening of Kagome’s bright, bold, beautiful blue eyes. And the widening of them moments later, when she realized she had begun to crush on him.


End file.
